A computing device may provide a notification module that manages information and/or alerts (e.g., notifications) received from applications executing at the computing device. In some instances, a notification module may output the important information and/or alerts for display at a screen. As the quantity of applications executing at a computing device increases, the quantity of notifications received by the computing device may increase, which may complicate the management and presentation of notifications by a notification module. For example, the quantity of notifications displayed to a user at one time may be limited by the size of a screen used to display the notifications. A limited number of notifications may be displayed at one time and the notifications may be presented in a fixed, one-size-fits-all format, unrelated to the amount of the content associated with each notification. Limiting the quantity of notifications displayed at one time may require the computing device to replace notifications that include more-important information with one or more notifications that include less-important information.
Furthermore, a computing device that uses a notification module to manage multiple notifications may require that a user provide input responsive to a particular notification generated by the notification module, but within a context outside of the user interface of the notification module itself. For example, a notification tool may receive and cause a computing device to present information about a text message notification, but require a user to exit the notification module and open a text message application in order to respond to the text message referenced in the text message notification.